The next Avatar after Korra
by elizabeth.gonzalez.16568
Summary: when a average earth bender DJ of the teen club :the Element Alley , Located: Republic City , New York , finds out that she's the new avatar . She goes on a adventure to learn the 4 elements and meet new people , good and bad. But can the true adventure be in finding out that she's the avatar.
1. Chapter 1

** JAKE'S POV **

Hi my name's extremely boyish but don't get me wrong , cause thats how I am in life that's right a cool , funny , tomboy . Sorry if you thought I , I mean my name made you think that I was a guy , well I get that **ALOT.**But hay ... yea just don't think that I'm some suave, handsome , tall, good looking , hunk , okay thats rude and it just offends me in so many ways. Not that i don't like guys just that there isn't anyone for me, well enough of my sad love life, plus I don't have one I'm only thirteen. Ya people I'm thirteen don't hate me, just kidding. I'm an independent out going girl who "Hey you, get back to work," said my angry boss while i was, well lying to myself I am nothing of what i said I'm just a stupid girl. I didn't speak but simply obey things will change soon. i hope. Things are going to change for a poor earth bender like me. soon. oh who am i kidding i work as a flipping DJ at a teen club in Republic City ,New York.

**authors note **

sorry its short but im new here and this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me i will try to update often if im not to busy with school, any ways thanks for reading this if u like it thanks if you don't well sorry im not the best.


	2. Chapter 2

**JAKE'S POV **

"I'm just doing what i want I'm just doing what i please not even using any words in the dictionary" I heard a random new voice rap then stop. I was on my break eating fire cheesy flakes," mmm" cheesy. I spun my head around to see him... whoa. he's ... um... cool. spiky blond hire and in shape of a turtle ducks tail , light brown red eyes,and good looking features , in my eyes he looked cool. Wearing a cool expensive looking leather jacket along with a red T-shirt and black skinny jeans and cool red and black high tops. I just didn't know what to do , well for one i could still be chewing on my fire cheesy flakes. I'm very careful of not getting any cheesy finger stains on my clothes which i say is nothing compared to anyone of the performers here , all black with a big hood to hide my face. so like always. I'm kind of ashamed of my face compared to all the other girls one ever sees my face,no one really cares ,I'm just the DJ. No one ever thanks or helps me , not that I need it but I'm just saying. How could they , I mean, I'm not the best even though the boss hired me out of even professionals,honestly I think he just hired me cause i work for free . I mean that says something doesn't it. "Oh spirits dam , Jake help this guy"! yells my boss in anger after hearing his rap. I look at my boss , fat olive tone skin and blue eyes and always wearing authentic , hand made dress clothes from the South Pole , he was the boss of this joint called Element Alley. I love it, it's all black with a huge glowing dance floor and a place to eat and get drinks of course non alcohol and when ever you go in and your wearing a , say white shirt or any thing color it glows neon in the hip cool club. It's just your average teen club here in Republic City,New York. Being here is payment enough , well sort of , ill still love to get paid. I was going to say "but I'm on my break" ,but as it is i don't talk, well don't get me wrong i can talk , there's nothing wrong with my voice. it's just i don't want to and here I'm called the mysterious DJ.I kind of like that tag , no one knows anything about me to judge me, so I'm good. "I don't care if your on your break , just teach this guy how it is around here,help him" I gulped up the last of my flakes and got up out of the chair i was sitting in,and get a piece of paper out from my back pack and write down **,what am i suppose to do **, and hand it to my boss. Told you I don't talk and when i say something you better think I'm serious . Ain't nothing more serious than a piece of paper and pen, ha ha ya fear them for your life . well the pen is sharp.


End file.
